


Poison

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from bratcole1us: Xray and vav fighting snake man. Vav was going after him but then got biting from poison snake. Mogar came in and help vav suck out poison off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

X-Ray and Vav are playing a round of Halo when their phone rings. Vav leaps off the couch and picks up the phone, holding it to his ear.

“Tell them to wait we’ve still got 2 minutes left of this match.” X-Ray grumbles, while reluctantly pausing the game.

Hilda’s on the other end of the line. “There’s a guy with an army of snakes downtown. Seemed like your kind of thing. Deal with it.”

Vav nods. “Will do Miss Hilda.”

He hangs up and walks across the room and turns off the console.

“Dude what the hell?” X-Ray stands up throwing his hands up in annoyance.

“There’s a man with an army of snakes terrorising citizens downtown.” Vav says heading out the door.

“Why aren’t there any normal bad guys? Muggers and pickpockets would be too normal for us wouldn’t it?”

Vav shrugs. “It is what it is. But how do we fight snakes?”

**********

The two heroes arrive downtown via the bus, only to be faced with people screaming in a frenzy and a hoard of snakes. In the centre of the slithering scaled mass there’s a mad man wearing a scaled suit of armour.

Vav uses his slow mo on the snakes closest to them while X-Ray tries to fry as many of them as he can with his laser beam. Once X-Ray has cleared himself a path he dashes through the hoard towards the guy responsible for this. Vav sprints after him worried he’s being reckless. In his pursuit he loses his balance and lands on his back. A sharp pain shoots up the side of his neck. He smacks a hand to the pain and shrieks as it comes into contact with a snake. He leaps to his feet, and kicks the snake away.

Vav whips his head around and sees that Mogar has joined the fight, and is slicing up snakes with his sword. In the distance X-Ray is wrestling with the snake man. Vav runs to his assistance and they manage to tie up the villain for the authorities to deal with.

X-Ray helps Mogar get rid of the remaining snakes with his laser and Vav makes sure to slow any down that try and escape. When they’re done Vav waves a goodbye to Mogar as X-Ray trie to pull him back to his apartment, but Mogar’s hand clamps down on his.

“Uh...?”

Mogar pulls him out of X-Ray’s hold and into his personal space. Before Vav can ask anymore questions Mogar’s mouth is on his neck, and it’s sucking hard. Vav’s face heats up and X-Ray shrieks in horror.

  
“What is he doing?!”

“I don’t know!”

Mogar pulls his face away and settles him with his usual frown. “You were poisoned. I removed the poison.”

Despite this information Vav’s face is still lit up like a Christmas tree. Mogar turn and walks away without another word, and Vav stares after him silently. X-Ray steps up beside him and stage whispers.

“I bet you weren’t even poisoned.”

Vav frowns stepping away. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

X-Ray shrugs. “Dude probably just wants to make out with you.”

Vav’s blush does not falter, and he doesn’t deny X-Ray’s statement, because he secretly hopes he’s right.


End file.
